Love And War (New Version)
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: Sequeal to Cat Caught Your Tongue. Robin feels like she has found her one true love and doesn't mind showing it (much to Sanji's disaproval). Can she really handle what she is about experience? Will her love for one man be the end of her? Follow Robin on the adventure of a lifetime as she fights for her freedom and the love that she holds for no one other than Rob Lucci. (Lemony)
1. Chapter 1

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M **_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**Hey guys I finally got some ideas and have started writing the chapters up Love And War Re-Vamped. I hope you all like the new story as much as you liked the old one and please tell me if you see any errors. **_

Chapter 1: Eyes On You

Robin smiled as she walked through Water 7 to explore. Everything was so beautiful and jaw dropping that she forgot where she was supposed to go to find the bookstore. Once she finally got herself back on track with what she wanted to do she headed down another busy street to see a bookstore sign just a few feet ahead of her. She smiled as she open the door to hear the all too familiar jingle. Robin smiled at the bookstore owner and walked down every last isle to find a book that caught her interests.

Just as she was about to give up hope and go back to the hotel they all were staying in her dark ocean blue eyes spotted a book she had been looking for. Robin grabbed the red and gold book and took it to the register to check it out and then she headed to the hotel. As she neared the door she heard the sounds of Sanji yelling at Luffy about eating too much food. She laughed as she heard him yell out in pain when Sanji kicked him on the head.

"Sanji don't you think you're being too harsh. It's not like we've ran out of food and we're not even at sea." Usopp said in a bored tone as he had his chin on the table.

"If he continues to eat like a freaking pig then we will run out of money and food!" Sanji yelled in anger as he finished making a shake for Nami.

"Why not let him work for the money?" Robin suggested as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What do you mean, Robin?" Luffy asked with a slight frown.

"Luffy, you can do some chores around the city for money and then you can use that money to eat to your hearts content. That way we will still have a lot of money left over and you can eat what you want when you want." Robin said with a genuine smile.

"Robin you are so smart! Come on Usopp, we gotta start looking for jobs." Luffy said as he dragged Usopp along and out of the door.

"Nice thinking, Robin. Now, would you like a sundae my dear lady?" Sanji asked with a bow.

"Yes I would, you can bring it to me on the balcony." Robin said as she walked to the room she shared with Nami.

As soon as she came through the door she noticed the many shopping bags filled with clothes. Robin's eyes went wide for a second then she saw Nami smiling brightly as she lay on her bed. Robin giggled at her friend and decided to just go out onto the balcony quietly. Once she was comfortable in her chair she began to read her book. She had been so distracted that she did not notice that Sanji had placed her sundae on the table next to her until she took a break from her reading.

Robin was very thankful that it had not melted as she finished it and once again started to read. Soon day turned to night and Robin had finally finished reading almost half of the whole book. She yawned slightly as she marked her page and placed the book on the dresser as she made her way to the bathroom to take a nice long shower.

~Nami P.O.V~

Nami had waited patiently to hear the soft snores of her male crewmates and as soon as she did she ran towards her room to find Robin in the shower. "Perfect." She thought with a wicked grin on her face. Nami gently opened the door as soon as she got the okay to come in from Robin.

"They're all fast asleep; we have at least a good few hours before they wake up." Nami said with a happy grin.

"Well then we better hurry up and get ready." Robin said with a smile as she dried herself quickly and began to fix her hair.

After a few minutes Nami examined herself in the mirror with a content smile on her face. Nami wore her hair in wavy curls and wore a midnight blue thigh length dress with gold earrings and a necklace. She also had on a pair of gold colored heels. Robin wore her hair up into a spiky up-do with a shimmering black dress that was the same length as Nami's dress. Robin had on silver jewelry with tall black stilettos. Once they grabbed their coats they headed out of the door as quietly as they could without waking the others up. Soon they were in front of the club they had come to just a few nights ago and the bouncer let them right in.

"It's a good thing that we ran into his sister and she made him let us in for free or else we would've been standing in line for most of the night." Robin said as she walked through the crowd to go to the bar.

"I know, I would have never had guessed that Izzy's brother would be here of all places. Ever since we were kids he had always been scared of being surrounded by too much water ever since he almost drowned." Nami said with a chuckle and sat on a stood.

"Did he tell you he would be here tonight?" Nami asked with a smirk.

"Yes he did, he said just to come up to the room." Robin said with a slight blush.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Get a move on!" Nami said as she gave the waiter her coat to hold and went out onto the dance floor.

Robin giggled at her friend and then rose from her stool to walk up the stairs to the big golden doors at the end of the hall. Robin swallowed nervously then lightly knocked on the door. Soon she heard the lock being undone and the door being opened to reveal Lucci, who was only wrapped in towel from the waist. He smirked as he caught her eyes wandering in places they should not be and lightly cleared his throat.

"If you wish to see more you'll have to come in first, kitten." Lucci said with a devilish grin.

"Well then I better hurry up take a seat." Robin said as she strutted past him and sat on the end of the bed.

_**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry folks but this is where I will cut it short. I can't wait to read all of your reviews. Until next time, see ya later! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: One Piece **_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric **_

_**SilverRain0: Thank you for sticking with me. I'm shocked at how long it took me just to get this story back on track but this time it will be finished. I already have the plot written down.**_

Chapter 2: Blue Sapphire

"You never fail to amaze me with your beauty." Lucci said as he eyed Robin from head to toe as she sat elegantly on the bed.

"I could say the same for you." Robin said with a sensual smirk playing at her lips.

Lucci chuckled lightly as he walked back to the bathroom with his hair falling loosely past his shoulders and his muscles rippling with ever motion he made. Robin knew what he was doing, but she wasn't about to give into him so easily. She'd only be giving him what he wanted if she did that. Tonight was the night that she would test his limits, just to see how patient he really was. If her assumptions were correct then she would get just what she wanted out of him without even having to lift a single finger in the process.

Robin mentally giggled as she thought of how fun this night was going to be. Unfortunately, she had not noticed that she had giggled out loud.

"What's so funny, kitten?" Lucci asked with a playful smirk.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how fun tonight is going to be." Robin said with a content sigh.

Lucci raised an eyebrow at her statement and then proceeded to button up his red dress shirt. Once he was dressed, they both left the club after telling Nami of their departure. As always she was dancing and drinking her heart out. It only took Robin and Lucci a few minutes to reach the restaurant and be escorted to their reserved seats.

"How long are you going to stare at me?" Robin asked as she sat across from Lucci.

"If I could stare at you for an eternity I would, that dress fits you perfectly." Lucci said in a sensual tone as he starred at her tentatively.

"I'm glad that you like it." Robin said with a small smile.

"Oh, I love it." Lucci said as he placed a small kiss on her lips.

**~A Few Minutes Later~**

The sounds of footsteps were heard as the pair walked down the street side by side I their arms locked with one another, making eyes follow them in longing or some in envy. It made Robin giggle as she noticed this, which also made Lucci notice when he heard her soft laughter.

"I don't see the point on glaring; if they really want to have a good relationship then they should give it their all in the relationships. After all, without communication, relationships would not be able to exist peacefully." Lucci said as they continued to walk back to the club.

"That's very true, but some people don't see it that way." Robin said.

"Here we are. I guess this is where we part." Lucci said with a rare smile.

"Don't worry; we'll see each other again tomorrow. I have something special in mind for you." Robin said as they departed with a hug and she went off through the club to find Nami.

**~Back At The Hotel~**

"Nami~swan! Robin~chan! Your humble knight in shining armor has come to check on you!" Sanji said as she wiggled into the room to see both of the beds empty.

"EH?!" Sanji exclaimed as he gave a look of pure horror.

"THEIR GONE!" Sanji yelled loudly as he ran back to the boys' room and kicked the door open with full force.

"AHHHHH!" Chopper yelled as soon as Sanji busted into the room.

"THE FOODS GONE!" Luffy yelled as he jumped out his bed and proceeded to yell with Sanji and Chopper.

"What's with all of the yelling? Do you idiots know what time it is?" Zoro asked as he slowly got out of his bed just as Usopp began to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"NAMI-SWAN AND ROBIN-CHWAN ARE MISSING!" Sanji said as he bawled his eyes out.

"That's what you were yelling about?!" Zoro asked as he felt a vein throb on his left temple.

"All that was for nothing." Usopp said as he lay back down in his bed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" Sanji asked in rage as he hoisted Usopp up by the front of his shirt.

"What he means is we already knew that they had left earlier. Robin left a note before they left." Zoro said as he climbed back in his bed.

"Really? Well, where did they go?" Sanji asked as he gave a sigh of relieve.

"On a date." Zoro said flatly as he hid the deadly grin that he had on his face.

"Did you say date?" Sanji asked a little too quickly making Zoro's grin grow even wider.

"Yep." Zoro said flatly as he waited for Sanji's reaction.

Sanji slowly grabbed his jacket off his bed post and walked out the room. Once he closed the door he put on his jacket and placed a cigarette in between his lips. As soon as he reached the entry to the hotel he lit the cigarette, inhaled and exhaled the intoxicating nicotine, then his eyes shot open as he took off like a rocket.

"ROBIN-CHWAN! NAMI-SWAN!" Sanji yelled as he ran through the streets in search for his missing beauties.

Meanwhile, inside the boys' room Zoro sat in his bed with a content smile on his face.

"Works every time, now I can get some damn sleep" Zoro said as he finally was able to get back to sleep.

_**Zoro's got some nasty tricks up his sleeve, huh? I just loved writing the last part to this chapter. Remember of you see any errors please tell me and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. See ya next chapter! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin **_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**tolaleona: Can I say how much I love you!? You comment made my day. And trust me I WILL keep writing. I just have to get over these crazy assignments and then I'll be able to send in as many chapters as I can get out of my head.**_

_**I am so sorry guys, I am so late with getting this chapter to you but I had many things going out of control and I had to get them out of the way or I was gonna never be able to get these chapters to you all. I hope you all aren't too mad at me, hope you like the chapter. **_

Chapter 3: Confused Cook

Sanji ran as fast as his legs could take him to every location in Water 7. He'd run all night if he had to as long as he found both of his angelic beauties in one piece. He'd kill any man that dared to hurt or even breathe the same air as Nami and Robin. Just the thought of other men flirting with them made his blood boil.

"I REFUSE!" Sanji yelled to the top of his lungs as he stopped at the last club in Water 7.

As soon as he burst through the door his eyes scanned the crowds for Robin and Nami. When he spotted his orange haired navigator on the dance floor with some random guy steam blew out if his ears. He stomped down onto the dance floor and quickly whisked her away, not forgetting to replace Nami with another orange haired beauty in her place. Nami giggled cheerfully as she was guided away from the dance floor.

"What are you doing Sanji?" Nami asked as best as she could without soundly too giddy but she failed miserably as she let out a soft giggle.

"Nami-swan, how could you?!" Sanji said as tears poured down his face as he embraced her midsection.

"What are you going on about? What did I do?" Nami asked with an actual look of concern for the perverted cook.

"How could you leave without telling me where you are going? What if something would have happened to you while you were alone?" Sanji said as he sobbed pathetically.

"I'm fine, calm down. Now what was I about to do? Oh, I was looking for Robin." Nami said as she ignored Sanji's whining and continued to look for Robin.

"Robin-chan could be in danger!" Sanji yelled as he looked around frantically for the raven haired beauty.

He gave a deep sigh of relief when he spotted her walking down the stairs. Although, his happiness didn't last for too long once he saw the male companion who was guiding her with his arm linked with hers.

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT?!" Sanji yelled in rage.

"That's the pigeon guy who works at Galley-La." Nami said flatly as she stood next to a steaming Sanji.

"Pigeon guy?" Sanji asked as he tried to remember Lucci in his head. "That's the pigeon guy, what's with the fancy get-up?" Sanji asked as he eyed Lucci from head to toe as he guided Robin over to where they stood.

Lucci was wearing a blood red dress shirt that was slightly opened at the top showing off a bit of his chest with black dress pants and shoes. He had his hair that is usually down in a low ponytail and his top hat was missing.

_"What the hell is with this asshole? Is he doing all of this just to impress Robin-chan?"_ Sanji thought as he eyed said man with deep burning hatred in his eyes. He was so jealous that he didn't realize that Nami had linked her arm with his.

"Are you ready to go Robin?" Nami asked with a smile as Robin and Lucci came to a stop in front of them.

"Yes, let's go." Robin said with a smile. When she saw Sanji standing next to her she made a puzzled expression. "Sanji-san, what are you doing here?" Robin asked.

"Like the knight in shining armor he is, he came to escort us back to the hotel. Zoro told him where we were and he took it upon himself to walk us home on this cold, dark night. Isn't that lovely?" Nami asked with a forced smile. Robin gave her a small smirk.

"Oh yes, it is." Robin said softly. She then placed a small kiss on Lucci's cheek as Nami practically dragged Sanji out the door. She giggled as she waved to Lucci and followed the two back to the hotel with a content smile on her face.

**~Back At The Hotel~ **

"Thank you for walking us back Sanji-kun. You can rest easy now, we won't go anywhere." Nami said as she gave him a cute smile.

"Yes! Then excuse me, my lovely ladies." Sanji said with a bow then he proceeded to walk back to the room the boys shared together.

"When I get my hands on Zoro, he's gonna wish he had died from blood loss when he fought Mihawk!" Nami said in a harsh whisper as she stomped off to the room she shared with Robin as said woman giggled at her and shook her head.

"With as many drinks as you had, I hope you'll remember." Robin said as she followed her into the room and they both soon went off to sleep.

**~CP9~ **

"Lucci, where have you been all night?" Kaku asked with a puzzled expression as he sat in the living room chair, the only light in the room being the small lab on the table near him.

"I was getting information for the mission but it took more time that I thought it would. You didn't have to stay up and wait for me." Lucci said as he walked past Kaku and proceeded to go to his room.

"You aren't harboring any feelings for her, are you?" Kaku asked hesitantly. Lucci stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to glare at the square nosed man.

"Kaku, do you doubt me?" Lucci asked in a low tone as he looked at Kaku from the corner of his golden eyes.

"No, but recently you've been acting strange whenever you go out with Robin. It almost seems as though you are actually getting involved with her." Kaku said as he tried his hardest not to turn away from Lucci's deadly gaze.

"This is all a part of the plan and it's all an act. You're thinking too much, take a break tomorrow. I don't need you jeopardizing this mission with your wild imaginations." Lucci said as he continued to go to his room and shut the door without another word.

"Understood." Kaku said with a small frown. _"Even though you say that, you've yet to prove it to me in your actions."_ Kaku thought as he continued to read his book.

_**Haha! Lucci is catching feelings for Robin and he doesn't want to admit it. Poor kitty. Well I hope this chapter has been good enough for you and please comment and tell me what you think. This chapter is pretty late, but better late than never, right? **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: One Piece **_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric **_

Chapter 4: Merry's Goodbye

"You can't be serious, that's it?!" Usopp yelled as he looked at his captain with pain in his eyes.

"What other options do we have?!" Luffy yelled back as he was filled with rage and pain himself.

"We can fix the ship like we had planned on doing in the first place! That was the purpose of coming here!" Usopp said.

"We saw it ourselves Usopp, Merry can't sail anymore. If we even try to set sail again we won't even make it to the next island. We probably won't even make it that far from Water 7." Nami said in a soft tone as she tried to calm him down.

"What's all the commotion about?" Robin asked as she walked into the kitchen in their hotel room.

"Robin, please calm them down they won't stop arguing and no one is saying anything." Nami pleaded.

"What happened?" Robin asked as she put down her bags and walked near the two as they seemed to be having a confrontation.

"The workers at Galley-La told us that Merry won't be able to sail again. They gave us an option of getting a new ship or keeping Merry. When they showed us the damage I made the decision that we should get a new ship because if we set sail we won't even make it to the next island. I don't want to get rid of Merry, but what other choices do we have?" Luffy asked as he was brought to tears.

"This is a very complicated situation. We should all think about this clearly or this could become much worse than what it should be. First, what is damaged on the ship?" Robin asked as she sat down near Luffy.

"The keel has been damaged severely. Without it we won't last that long at sea." Zoro said with a dead panned expression.

"Can we replace it?" Robin asked.

"No, once it has been damaged the ship is as good as gone." Zoro said as he held his head down.

"I can't believe that after all this time with Merry, we have to let him go. I don't want another ship, but Merry won't last that long if we put him through any more pain." Nami said with tears in her eyes.

"So you're just gonna give up on him!" Usopp yelled.

"No one is giving up on him. If anything they don't want to see him experience anymore hardships than what he already has. Merry is like family to all of us, giving him up is even heartbreaking for me. However, if things are as bad as they say it is then we don't have a choice. We have to part ways with Merry here and there's no getting around that." Robin said with a sad expression.

"You too, Robin?" Usopp asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Usopp, but there is nothing we can do. Do you really think that I'd want to leave Merry? No of us want to leave him but if we don't all of our adventures will come to an end and possibly our lives with it." Robin said seriously.

"We'd be living out the rest of our days from this island in fear of sinking at sea." Sanji said as he lit a cigarette.

"COWARDS! You all are just a bunch of cowards! How can just abandon Merry? Fine, go ahead and leave. I'm not leaving without Merry; I don't care what I have to do to get him to set sail again." Usopp yelled as was about to storm out of the door. However, he was stopped by someone grabbing him by his shoulder and punching him hard into the ground.

"DO YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO DOESN'T WANT TO LEAVE MERRY, WE ALL HATE TO LEAVE HIM BUT WHAT CAN WE DO ABOUT IT?!" Luffy yelled to the top of lungs as he was filled with rage.

"THEN ACT LIKE IT! IF YOU ALL WERE TRYING MERRY PROBABLY WOULD BE GETTING FIXED RIGHT NOW!" Usopp yelled back as he stood up from the ground.

"WE ARE, WHAT DO YOU THINK WE DID WHILE WE WERE AT THE SHIPYARD?! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE MERRY EITHER BUT IF WE DIE TRYING TO PRETEND THAT HE'S IN GOOD CONDITION WE'LL LOSE A CHANCE AT OUR DREAMS, ALL OF THEM!" Luffy yelled as hot tears fell down his cheeks.

"Who cares if we die without living our dreams? The reason why we even got as far as we did is because of Merry!" Usopp said as he hung his head low.

"Then we'd just be giving up on the progress we made while we were with him! It makes no sense to get this far then give up because of this. Merry wouldn't want us to just give up!" Luffy said.

"Fine then I'll fix him myself. Like I said you guys can get a new ship, but I'm sticking with Merry." Usopp said as he turned his back to everyone.

"You're not going anywhere!" Luffy yelled in anger.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Usopp yells back as they both glared hard at each other.

"Usopp, if you leave then you are no longer apart of this crew. You won't be seen as our nakama anymore." Luffy said with a serious face.

"Then I guess this is goodbye." Usopp said as he walked out of the room and left without another word.

No one else in the room could say anything. Everyone was too shocked to even keep up with what was going on. Nami felt a tear roll down her cheek as she started to run to the door, but Zoro grabbed a hold of the doorknob and stopped her.

"Leave him be, he made his decision." Zoro said flatly.

"We can't just let him leave like that!" Nami yelled as she tried to move Zoro out of the way.

"Captains orders." Zoro said.

"You can't be serious? Luffy, do something! Sanji-kun! Somebody!" Nami said tears came down her face as she broke down and sunk to the floor.

"I'm sorry Nami, but this is how it has to be." Zoro said as he frowned down at her.

_**Here is it guys and I hope you all liked it! Please review. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: One Piece **_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

Chapter 5: The Meeting

Robin walked along the streets of Water 7 with her head slightly held low. She, like the others, was still being affected from the confrontation that happened a few days ago between Usopp and Luffy. No one dared to bring up the issue to Luffy or even told him of how they all went out daily to search for Usopp. That is the main reason why she was out and about in the city. Just as she finished scanning the street she was on for her long nosed friend she saw a bookstore a few steps away.

"Maybe I can clear my head a bit by reading a few books." Robin said to herself as she went into the bookstore with a familiar jingle of the bell.

"Oh hello, are you looking for anything in particular?" The elderly woman at the desk asked with a kind smile.

"Where are your history books and romance novels?" Robin asked as she smiled back.

"On the third row dear, if you need any help please tell me." The elderly woman said as she pointed to the row of books.

"I will." Robin said as she went to the row of books and searched for a few that she could read as she continued her search for their sniper.

Once she picked out a good selection of books she took them up to the desk and checked them out. Robin then exited the bookstore and continued her search as she read her book. Just as she was about to turn a corner someone walked past her and said something in a low whisper.

"CP9." The masked person said as they walked past her without as much as a pause or falter in their pace.

Robin was shocked to the core as she looked behind her to see that the person was long gone. Once Robin faced forward she saw someone in a mask walking down a street towards her direction. She waited patiently until the person was in front of her and when the made a gesture to her as they cut the corner she followed them.

"_How in the hell did they find me? Have they been watching me from the beginning? I can't give them what they want but I can't let the others know of their presence either. I have to leave; it's the only way to keep them safe._" Robin thought as she walked side by side with the masked person.

"Our destination ends here, Nico Robin." The masked person said as they waited until she went down the dead end.

Robin walked down the street without another word and went inside the secret door while no one else was looking at what she was doing. When she was inside she saw three people sitting at a table in the middle of the room. She walked to the table and removed her back so she could sit in the empty chair comfortably.

"How are you, Nico Robin? I am quite shocked to see that you came to us so easily. What are you aiming for by being obedient?" The man sitting in front of her asked.

"I want a request for turning myself in willingly, I'll give you everything you want if this special request is followed." Robin said with a serious face.

"Oh really, what is this special request?" The man asked with a smirk.

"For my friends to be sparred and for you to leave them out of this. If this is followed I'll do whatever you ask." Robin said.

"I don't see why not but will you actually keep your promise?" The man asked.

"Will you?" Robin asked with a glare.

"Now you know better than to doubt me, Robin." The man said as he leaned forward so that Robin could see him face. Her eyes widened with astonishment and fear as she eyed the man in front of her. "Are you surprised that it's me?" Lucci asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hardly, it makes perfect sense actually." Robin said in a low tone that cut through the air like a knife. Lucci frowned at her response.

"We'll follow through with your request but if they get involved," Lucci said until he was interrupted by Robin. "They won't, I'll make sure of it." Robin said as Lucci smirked at her.

"Then you better get on it. Everything will take place tonight." Lucci said as he sat back in his chair.

"Kalifa, Please take her to her room and later we'll discuss the plan with you." Lucci said as Robin stood from her seat and followed Kalifa out of the room.

_**~Later That Night~**_

"So do you understand everything, Nico Robin?" Lucci asked as he sat in front of her at the table once again.

"Yes, I understand." Robin said as she held her head down.

"Then that is all, you may go back to your room." Lucci said.

Robin stood up somewhat abruptly and walked to her room and lay in her bed as she finally let her tears fall. She soon fell into a deep sleep as time passed by to bring the next day. The day she when she would have to betray her friends.

_**This is gonna get heated so please be prepared for the fire. See ya later!~ Please tell me if you see any errors. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

Chapter 6: Robin's Betrayal

The morning came swiftly as the sun rose high in the sky and the moon dropped to be brought back out again at the end of the day. Robin woke up to the sound of dripping water from the faucet, for every drop of water she felt her heart slow down until it felt as if it was about to stop. She wished for her own death for what she was about to do, but she knew that she had no choice if she didn't want her friends to be hurt. Why did this always happen to her? Why do they keep chasing after her so diligently, killing her friends and foes alike just to reach her and capture her?

She has had enough of letting the people she cares for get hurt or killed. She knew what she had to do and just as soon as she sat up her determination showed. She would do it just for them, just so they can be safe.

"Nico Robin, are you awake?" Lucci asked as he knocked on the door lightly. She didn't answer she just continued to get her act together. "I'm coming in." Lucci said as he slowly walked into the room to see Robin washing her face and putting her shoes on.

"Leaving already?" Lucci asked with a smirk.

"The quicker we get this over with, the better it will be for you. So why not start early?" Robin asked as she walked past him with a blank facial expression.

"You can't hate me for doing my job." Lucci said as he held his head down and leaned against the frame of her door. She glanced back at him as she stood at the front door and said. "That's fine, just goes to show me what was more important to you." Robin said as she walked out of the door and walked down the sidewalk.

She held her arms tightly as she held back the tears that were threatening to shed down her face.

"_He made his decision and he chose what was most important to him, his job. It wasn't you or the time you spent together and neither was it all the promises he made to you. Get over it and move on, after all it's not the first time that someone has betrayed you for personal gain, is it?_" Robin's conscious told her as she regained her composure and the truth hit her like a ton of bricks.

"No, it isn't the first time. I should've known better than to think that I could be free and that he could care for me as much as he said, it was too soon. Then I'll give him just what he wants." Robin said as she spotted Sanji and Chopper from a distance with her Devil Fruit power.

She smirked as Chopper's nose twitched as it caught her scent and he quickly followed it with a startled Sanji trying to keep up with him. Soon they reached her as she stood under the arches to an old warehouse.

**(A/N: I don't know if it was an old warehouse or what it was but I just gave a good guess.**

"Robin! Robin-chan!" They both yelled in unison as they looked at her like they had been looking for her for ages.

"You know I had a lot of fun when I was with you all. I have never felt so wanted in my life but now it's time that I end it all here." Robin said as she held her emotions.

"What do you mean?!" Sanji asked with a nervous laugh.

"Come back with us Robin, everyone has been looking for you." Chopper said as he gave her a look of concern.

"I'm sorry, but I can't continue being your nakama and sailing with your crew. This is the end for me with you, goodbye." Robin said as she felt her hands shake and then she turned around and began to walk away as they both called out for her.

Both Sanji and Chopper jumped into the water as they tried to get to her as quickly as they could but she disappeared before their eyes.

"Robin!" Chopper cried out as tears shed down his face.

**~Later That Day~**

"What are we gonna do, Sanji?" Chopper asked as he shook the water from his fur.

"Isn't it obvious, we're gonna get Robin back." Sanji said as he dried out his coat and lit the cigarette in between his lips.

"I don't get it, why would she suddenly want to leave? Do you think it had something to do with Usopp leaving?" Chopper asked himself as they both began to run to find Luffy and the others.

"I don't think so, didn't you did say that she had been acting strange for a few days after you two had went out together?" Sanji asked as they turned down the streets of Water 7.

"Yea, I did. It wasn't too long after we had reached the bookstore but she never was around anything that would make her think like this." Chopper said.

"Are you sure? You saw nothing suspicious near her that could've made her act like this?" Sanji asked.

"Now that I think about it we passed one of those freaky people in those scary masks. One of them walked past Robin while I was walking in the bookstore….she started acting weird after that happened!" Chopper said as it finally hit him what had happened.

"Scary masks? How did it look?" Sanji asked with his face full of concern.

"It was a bear mask, it had a smile on its face and the person had a checkered orange and yellow cape." Chopper said as they soon reached the hotel to see it filled with people outside of it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sanji asked as he looked at the crowd of people. As soon as one of them caught a glimpse of Sanji and Chopper they ran after them.

They both quickly ran from them and hid from them as they looked around for them.

"Damn those pirates, we'll teach them to mess with Iceberg-san. We won't let them get away with what they did to him." One man said as they all yelled in agreement and continued to look for them.

"Did you hear that, Chopper?" Sanji asked as he looked down at Chopper.

"Yea, what was that about? We haven't even been anywhere near Iceberg and I'm sure Luffy wouldn't hurt him without a good reason. At least I hope so." Chopper said.

Sanji quickly pulled the Baby Den Den Mushi out of his coat pocket and dialed Nami's number. "Sanji-kun where are you?" Nami asked with worry in her voice.

"Were you worried about me?! That's so sweet of you Nami-swan!" Sanji said immediately losing his composure.

"Do you know what's going on?" Nami asked.

"No, I don't. I was calling you to ask you the same thing." Sanji said as he regained his seriousness.

"Everyone is claiming that we tried to kill Ice-ossan!" Luffy yelled in disbelief.

"Either way you need to get here quickly, we're on top one of the roofs not too far from the hotel." Nami said then the Den Den Mushi was hung up.

_**I'll be continuing this in the next chapter so until then see ya next chapter! I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for too long. **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

Chapter 7: The Plan

**(A/N: I pretty much skipped Usopp's part in this whole story because it really is not a big part of my story, but I will put his parts in the story here and there. Some of it is still the same as it was in the anime then again some of it is different. Please excuse me if some of his parts seem to pop up out of the blue, but they are just there to let you know how far into the story you've gotten.)**

It had not taken long for Sanji and Chopper to find the others and tell them what had happened with Robin.

"SHE SAID WHAT?!" Luffy yelled in a fit of rage as smoke blew out of his ears.

"BE QUIET YOU IDIOT, WHAT IF WE GET CAUGHT?!" Nami asked as she punched him on the head.

"So what are we gonna do about Robin-chan?" Sanji asked.

"We can't just leave her." Chopper added.

"We won't leave her but first we have to talk to Ice-ossan. We need to find out what's really going on." Luffy said in a serious manner. "So what's the plan?" Luffy asked with a grin.

"WE THOUGHT YOU HAD ONE?!" They all yelled in unison.

"Did you hear that?" Someone asked below the building.

"Shit, they've found us." Zoro said as the shipwrights climbed their way to the top of the building.

**~Usopp~**

"Well I managed to fix you up the best way I knew how. I hope you feel better, Merry." Usopp said with a smile as he looked over his bandaged body.

It took a lot of work but he had done the best he could for Merry. He had banged himself up as best as he could from his little quarrel with Franky, Luffy, and what wounds he got from fixing the ship.

"You know, that's not gonna be good enough for that ship?" Franky said while sitting on a patched up sofa in the abandoned warehouse.

"Be quiet, you! I said that I did the best I could, I'm not a shipwright like you!" Usopp said in irritation.

"I'm sorry!" Franky said as he wept tears of sorrow.

"I told you that you don't have to keep apologizing I forgive you, besides they aren't my nakama anymore. I don't care how much money you stole from me while I was with them." Usopp said as he glared at the man.

"I know that but I can't help it, it's just so sad!" Franky said.

"Will you knock it off already, I get it." Usopp said with a sigh.

"Well if you say so, but what are you gonna do about your friends?" Franky said as he regained his composure.

"You sure do bounce back fast, don't you? Besides, they're not my nakama anymore. I'm alone and I don't mind being by myself." Usopp said as he gave a sad smile.

"That's so heartless! I'll sing a song about it." Franky said as he pulled a few strings on his guitar.

"Are you mocking me?" Usopp asked giving him an incredulous look.

"Anyway, thanks for letting me stay here until I get my ship fixed." Usopp said as he sat down in front of him.

"Fix? That ship won't be able to set sail anytime soon. What is the point of you fixing it?" Franky asked in a serious manner.

"I can fix it and everything will be fine." Usopp said.

"No it won't, you'll die at sea if you even try to set off into the water with that ship. I understand that you don't want to get rid of it, but if you don't what good will it do." Franky said.

"Like I said, I can fix it. I'll find a way to repair it and I'll be fine." Usopp said.

"Are you planning to die that way?" Franky asked.

"I never said I was gonna die! It's my ship so I can do whatever I want with it and if I say I can fix it then I will!" Usopp yelled in anger.

"You don't have to say that you're gonna die, that ship will sink before you can even get near the next island! For all you know it could sink while your ass is sleeping!" Franky yelled back.

"I don't have to hear this!" Usopp said as he got up and walked away.

"Don't hear it, but you will see it!" Franky said as he threw Usopp into the water and below the ship.

Usopp opened his eyes to see all of the damage at the bottom of the ship. For every minute he looked at the damage, it made his heart break until he finally had to except the fact that Merry would not be sailing the seas as proudly as it did. He quickly swam to the surface and caught his breath. He coughed a few times as he cried his heart out.

"Do you finally get it? There is nothing more you can do; the best thing you can do is to give it a proper goodbye. If your bond with it was so special then it should understand." Franky said as he helped Usopp out of the water and put a towel on his head.

"I know, I hate it so much but I know." Usopp said as he held his down. Franky quietly walked out of the room to leave him alone.

"I'm sorry Merry, I wish I could fix you but there is nothing I can do." Usopp said as he looked up at Merry and sat on the sofa.

**That was so heart wrenching! I hope I made this chapter as good as it was in the anime. See ya later~ XD**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

Chapter 8: The Plan To Meet Iceberg/Paulie's Mission

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Zoro asked as they all huddled up together.

"We need to find a way to get Luffy alone with Iceberg-san. If we can get him inside of his room he'll be able to ask him what's going on." Nami said.

"Although, there's a problem with that, especially with the crazy shit he does." Sanji said as he looked at Luffy from the corner of his eyes.

"Good point, but we have no other choice right now. We'll have to put our faith in him despite how bad he is at sticking with the plan." Nami said as she held her hand in a fist while a vein throbbed violently on her head.

"We better lay down some ground rules first, just in case." Chopper said.

"Agreed!" Sanji, Zoro, Nami, and Chopper said as they nodded their heads in agreement.

"Luffy, we have a plan." Nami said with a forced smile.

"That's great, what is it?" Luffy asked with a bright smile as the four of them moved in closer to him.

"We'll tell you the plan, but first we need to make sure we have a mutual understanding first." Nami said as she continued to smile.

"Mutual understanding? That sounds boring, do I have to?" Luffy asked as he sat cross-legged on the rooftop.

"You don't have a choice." Nami said as her smile turned into a mischievous grin.

"Nami, are you okay? Why are you guys getting so close?" Luffy asked as he started to sense a strange aura coming from the four of them.

**~A Few Hours Later~**

"As expected, the Galley-La workers are all surrounding the building. Are you ready, Luffy?" Nami asked as she smiled back at Luffy as they all sat inside of a tree that was a good distance from Galley-La building Iceberg was inside of.

"Yesh I'm weady." Luffy said as best as he could with all of the knots and bruises he had on his face.

"Good, now get moving. Don't forget, the only thing you have to do is lower their numbers and get to iceberg. While you're doing that it should be easy for us to find Robin." Nami said as they all separated to get to where they needed to be.

"You better stick with the plan or I'll give you a nastier beating than that!" Nami yelled as Luffy swung off using his devil fruit powers.

"You think he'll actually go through with it?" Zoro said as he, Nami, and Chopper ran to the building.

"He better." Nami said in irritation.

**~Robin and CP9~**

"Are you ready, Nico Robin?" Blueno asked as he hid his face under his bear mask.

"I've been ready." Robin said as she stood next to him in her green hooded cloak.

"Follow us." Blueno said as they took off into the building at a quick pace.

Deep down inside Robin was hoping that this would go smoothly and she would be done with it all soon. Little did she know that they were not the only ones who were heading to Iceberg for unanswered questions. With every step she took to the Galley-La building she felt her heart clench painfully in her chest. Usually it was an easy job for her to leave behind those who she had betrayed, but why was it so hard for her to do the same to the Straw Hats? With every lie she told and with every step she took toward her assumed fate she felt there was something she was missing.

"….Robin? Nico Robin?" Blueno asked as he tried to get her attention.

"Yes." Robin answered as she was pulled out of her thoughts.

"Now is not the time to get distracted." Kalifa said as she distracted the foreman that were outside.

"Who are you?" Iceberg asks as soon as he spots the two silhouettes coming into his room.

As soon as Blueno sees Iceberg move his hand behind him he shots him in his shoulder. Iceberg falls on the floor as he holds his wounded shoulder.

"It would be best if you just stayed still until the rest get here. Unfortunately, we can't do much harm to you until we get the signal." Blueno said as he stood not too far from where Iceberg is on the floor.

"I'll handle the guards outside. Keep an eye on him?" Blueno says as he heads out of the door.

"Understood." Robin said.

"_Hurry Paulie._" Iceberg thought as he looked up at the remaining person that held him captive in his room.

**~Paulie~**

After only a few moments of being in Iceberg's office Paulie had finally found the blueprints. Although, just as he was about to leave two masked people arrived out of nowhere. Paulie quickly attacked them both and he was sent to the ground in an instant by the person in the bull mask.

"Nice try, but I don't think so." The man in the bull mask said as he pinned Paulie to the floor and took the blueprints from him.

"Give those back you bastards!" Paulie yelled in anger as he pulled against his restraints.

"I find it amusing how Iceberg thought you could stop us from getting these blueprints." The man in the bull mask said as he opened the papers to see that they were fake.

Lucci looked down at Paulie through the eye holes in his mask with disgust as he grinned from ear to ear in triumph despite the dangerous situation he was in. Just as Lucci was about to use shigan on him, something crashed into the wall.

"Dammit, why do I keep getting stuck?" Luffy asked as he tried to pry himself from the wall.

"Straw Hat?" Paulie asked as he immediately recognized Luffy as soon as the smoke cleared.

"You're that rope guy from dock 1. What are you doing here? What's going on here?" Luffy asked as soon as he spotted Paulie.

Suddenly, a den den mushi started to ring from the bull masked man's pocket. "What is it?" He asked. "We're in Iceberg's room." Blueno said through the den den mushi. "We'll be there once we deal with one more problem. Lucci said as he gave Luffy a look from the corner of his eyes. "Understood." Blueno said then he hung up.

Lucci gave Kaku the signal and send an air blade right towards Luffy. Although, his attack missed as Luffy quickly got himself free and tried to strike Kaku with a Gum Gum Pistol. As soon as he got too close to Lucci, he was immediately thrown on the ground and pinned to the floor next to Paulie.

"Dammit, you bastards." Luffy yelled in anger as he struggled against his restraints.

"It would be best if you stayed still, or I might have to go back on the promise I made with a very special person." Lucci said as he pressed the ring that was around his neck deeper into the ground with his foot.

He and Kaku quickly left the room just as swiftly as they entered, leaving Paulie and Luffy to sit there.

_**I hope that was good enough for you guys. Just to be sure you know, Luffy and the others still don't know that the people in the masks are Robin and the members of CP9. Also, I tried to go by the story on this part, but I skipped a few things just to make it fit into the plot of the story, so I'm sorry if anything confuses you. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Story: Love And War_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Anime: One Piece_**

**_Pairing: LucciXRobin_**

**_Author: ILoveBeingLyric_**

Chapter 9: CP9 Revealed

Soon all of the members of CP9 were assembled in Iceberg's room. One in a bull mask, once in a skull mask, one in a bear mask, one wearing normal mask, and Robin. Iceberg glared at them all in disgust, as he prayed that Paulie had managed to get away.

Lucci sighed deeply as he shook his head. "This could have all been dealt with in a professional manner had you just have given the blueprints to the World Government in the first place. We had planned to have done all of this is a peaceful manner, but we had to re-think that plan." Lucci said as he slowly pulled his mask off of his face. Iceberg's eyes grew wide as he immediately recognized who he was.

"After all of the time we spent working with everyone we didn't want to ruin the relationships we had formed with you all while we were undercover." Kaku said as he took off his mask right along with the others.

"Although, it makes sense that you would leave us no choice but to take it this far since you refused to give them to us the first time." Kalifa said

"I agree. What did you think you would accomplish by playing games with the World Government in the first place?" Blueno asked with a blank expression.

"I'd save the world from having to deal with power hungry fools like yourselves. To think that you all would be the ones who were behind all of this? Not only that, that fact that you have that woman right along with you!" Iceberg said as he breathed heavily and glared at Robin as she tried to hide her face with her hood.

"She made smart choice, unlike you." Lucci said with a raised eyebrow.

"Betraying your friends, causing the whole town to hate them for things they didn't even know anything about, and throwing away your life is not making the right choice! It's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of, I'd rather die trying then die because I gave up." Iceberg said.

"Even if it keeps those same friends from having the same fate as she will? Enough of all of this talk, where are the blueprints?" Lucci asked Iceberg.

"I'll never give them to you." Iceberg said.

"We don't expect you to. Kaku, please take his pulse." Lucci said.

Kaku dropped his mask on the ground and walked towards Iceberg. As soon as he had his wrist in his grasp Iceberg tried to make him release it. However, Kaku quickly turned his wrist in a painful hold that made him flinch instantly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Lucci said with a smirk.

"Now, that we have your undivided attention. Let's begin with my theory. According to the information we have learned throughout our mission, you were supposed to be the last remaining apprentice to Tom. With that being said, you would be the only one who would inherit the blueprints to the ancient weapon Pluton." Lucci said.

"However, Tom had another apprentice, Cutty Flam, who was said to have died in an accident involving the Sea Train a few years back. It turns out that information is false." Kalifa continued as she repositioned her glasses.

"Not too long ago, when we first started out mission Cutty Flam tried to reach out to you, but you sent him away. Cutty Flam still remains alive and living in this city under the name of Franky." Lucci said.

Iceberg tried his hardest to slow down his pulse but it was too late to hide it. Kaku smiled in triumph as soon as he felt Iceberg's pulse quicken.

"Hmph, it seems like I was right. You can let him go now. We don't need him anymore, we have all we need." Lucci said as he and the others were about to leave.

"Wait!" Iceberg yelled as he tried to get up from the floor.

Suddenly, two sides of the wall came crashing down. Once the smoke from the debris had cleared there stood Nami, Chopper, Paulie, Zoro, and Luffy. Paulie's eyes went wide as soon as they spotted who stood in the room. Lucci, Kalifa, Blueno, and Kaku were all surrounding Iceberg.

"Dammit, Paulie I told you to get away from here." Iceberg said as he continued to breathe heavily from the gunshot wound he received.

"What the hell…is going on here? Lucci, Kalifa, Kaku, and Blueno? Those masks and costumes. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" Paulie yelled as he glared at them.

"It seems like you have finally found out the truth about us, Paulie. I hate that you had to see it this way but you have Iceberg to blame for that. I'll make things simple for you, we really are just government agents who were sent here on a mission. Don't take any of this to heart, it's our duty to do these kinds of things for the sake of a brighter future. I'm sure you'll forgive me if I apologized right, or would you rather I smash Iceberg's face as an example if you think that this is all a joke." Lucci said.

"Just wait a damn minute. This whole time you guys have been fooling around behind everyone's backs. You were that guy in the bull mask weren't you? All of those years you've been here and you didn't say a word. Not only that but you have the nerve to say some shit like that, I'LL TEACH YOU TO MAKE FUN OF ME?!" Paulie said as he charged straight for Lucci only to be pierced with shigan.

"I guess things never change. I'm not some random punk in the streets, Paulie. If you want to beat me then you'll have to do a whole lot more than that. All of us are capable of using Rokushiki, which gives us power way beyond what any normal human can possess." Lucci said as Paulie slid to the ground onto his knees.

"Damn you, Lucci." Paulie said.

"Hey, Robin why did you leave?! Did these people do something to you?! Say something!" Luffy yelled as he desperately tried to get answers out of Robin.

"The only way my wish can be fulfilled is if I leave you all. There is no way that I can accomplish that goal if I am dragging you all around with me. I had already settled this matter with myself a long time ago, I chose to do this on my own. As I said before, this is goodbye." Robin said as she slowly backed away towards the window and jumped out.

"We don't have much time to waste here anymore." Lucci said as he and the others members of CP9 began to leave.

"Just where the hell do you think you're going, you pigeon bastard?" Luffy asked as he let all of his rage take over him.

In a matter of only a few minutes the sound of a bomb went off as everything that was in the building began to crumble. Iceberg and Paulie were tied up and left inside of the building to burn, Chopper buried under rubble in Iceberg's room, Nami outside on the ground unconscious, and Zoro and Luffy were out of sight.

"Now, let's go find Franky." Lucci said as the members of CP9 leaped across buildings to find Franky.

**_I hope you all liked this chapter and please review and tell me what you all thought of it. See ya later! _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

Chapter 10: The Retrieval

"Why do you want to save that ship so much?" Franky asked as he sat on the patched up sofa just across from the one that Usopp sat on.

"While we were in Skypiea, the ship was badly damaged by someone. The night after there was strange figure fixing the ship, it told me I shouldn't worry and that it would carry everyone a little longer. Oddly enough, the ship was somewhat repaired back to its original form before the upgrades were done to it. No one knew the ships original design but us." Usopp said as he looked down at the hot tea that he held in his hands.

"It was the ship's soul. There is an old legend that when a ship's crew members are in danger the ship's soul will try to warn them or even save them when the ship itself in near destruction. A ship's soul is only known to appear if the ship loves the crew it carries." Franky said as he sipped his own tea.

Out of the blue there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Franky asked himself as he looked in the direction of the door. "We'll get it." Kiwi said as she walked to the door with her sister right beside her. "So what are you planning to do once you get out of here?" Franky asked Usopp. "I'm gonna sail back to Syrup Village with Merry, from there I'll start adventuring on my own." Usopp said. "How many times do I have to tell you that your ship won't make it that far?! Are you deaf?!" Franky asked in irritation.

Before Usopp had any time at all to reply to Franky both of the Square Sisters fell to the ground. Franky's eyes went wide as he spotted who was at the door. "Kiwi! Mozu!" Franky yelled as he looked at their unconscious figures on the ground. "You guys are from the Galley-La Company! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Franky asked as he loaded his gun in his left arm.

"We're from the World Government. We've come here to capture you Franky, and retrieve the blueprints that Iceberg left in your possession." Lucci said as he stood at the entrance of the warehouse with Kaku, Kalifa, and Blueno.

"Where's Iceberg?" Franky asked as he glared at them.

"We dealt with him accordingly. Unfortunately, we had to kill him. We know everything, so it would be best if you just gave us the blueprints and came with us quietly." Lucci said while wearing a blank expression.

"Shut up, like hell I'd give you bastards anything!" Franky as he charged towards them and fired a few shots.

Before he could get close enough Blueno appeared before him in an instant and tried to stop him. Although, Franky's strength proved to be greater than his because he easily held in place with his feet dangling above the ground. Lucci quickly intervenes and kicks Franky back through the wall. Behind the wall was a workshop, Lucci and the others raised their eyebrows at this then they decide to look inside.

"Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" Lucci asked himself as he and the others searched the room.

"Get the hell out of there!" Franky said as he tried his best to get up from the ground.

"Here they are, tie them up." Lucci said as soon as he found the blueprints.

"Why am I tied up too?" Usopp asked.

"Aren't you with the Strawhat Pirates?" Kaku asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I quit being a part of that crew. I'm planning on going on my own adventures now." Usopp said that last part with confidence.

"Which is the reason why you're tied up. You may not be with the Strawhats anymore, but you're still a pirate." Lucci said with a glare making Usopp shrink back in fear.

"Do you plan to keep holding on this ship?" Kaku asked as he walked up to Merry.

"Of course I do. Just because Merry's taken a lot of damage doesn't mean I'm about to abandon him. Wait…what are you doing?!" Usopp asked as Kaku pulled at the lever to release the ship.

"Didn't I tell you that this ship would never sail the seas again? Even though I'm really an agent for the World Government, I can't help but feel the need to rid you of this hazardous ship. Since you won't do it, I will." Kaku said as he cut the rope that held Merry and watched as it flowed with the water.

"Merry! You bastard, stop the ship! MERRY!" Usopp yelled as tears leaked down his face as Merry fell from the warehouse and into Aqua Laguna.

Franky watched in shock as the ship fell into the storm as Usopp broke down. Suddenly, he felt a sharp tinge of pain on the back of his head as his vision faded into darkness.

**~At Galley-La Headquarters~**

"So you're saying that Robin didn't betray us?" Nami asked as she and Chopper sat in from of Iceberg.

Chopper had managed to save him and Paulie at the last minute before the building exploded. After Iceberg and Nami and regained consciousness Iceberg had pulled her and Chopper to the side in order to tell some important information on Robin.

"No, she did not. Robin told me that CP9 would use the Buster Call, an island destroying fleet of battleships, to kill you all if she did not help them assassinate me and go with them to be executed at Enies Lobby." Iceberg said.

"That's what she meant when she said that she couldn't reach her goal if she kept dragging us around with her. She was trying to keep us safe all this time." Nami said as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'll never forgive them." Chopper said as he cried as well.

"We'll be right behind you." One shipwright said as they all stood behind Paulie.

"Tell us what we need to do." Paulie said as he waited patiently for her orders.

"First we'll have to catch that Sea Train, Chopper I want you to search for Luffy and Zoro." Nami says as she rushes off with Paulie and a few other shipwrights to the train station, while Chopper and the rest of the shipwrights look for Luffy and Zoro.

_**I had some major laziness going on while I was writing this chapter. I tried my hardest to get this chapter in as quickly as I could but it seems that it still took me a while to get in. Well I hope you all like it and please review. **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**In the next few chapters I am going to only be doing a P.O.V. for all of the characters that are on the Sea Train so I apologize if any of you wanted to have more parts from the actual plot. Unfortunately, that is just too much work for me especially since I am trying to finish this story. I hope you all like it and please tell me if you see any errors throughout the story. **_

_Chapter 11: Enies Lobby _

_Robin took one small look back at Water 7 as she boarded the ship with Franky causing mischief on the other side. She resisted the urge to cry anymore as she stepped inside and then sat on the seat. After only a few minutes the Sea Train took off from the Blue Station and headed towards the end of the road for her. She let a small smile grace her face as she remembered all of the wonderful memories she shared with everyone after they took her in. She smiled even brighter knowing that they would be safe from the wrath of the World Government. _

_"Even though I won't be there anymore please don't forget me." Robin said as she looked out of the window to see the endless ocean that she will miss dearly. _

_**~Sanji~**_

_"Now I wonder what would be the best course of action to go about all of this." Sanji says to himself as he lit a cigarette and faced the agent that stood in front of him._

_The agent quickly charged towards him, but he was kicked back into the door. All of the agents in that car quickly looked back to see Sanji. "Guess that's my answer." Sanji says as they all charge at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sanji continued as they all continued to charge for him with their weapons in hand. Sanji puffed a bit of smoke into the air as he easily took them all out with a few solid kicks here and there. _

_"On to the next car." Sanji said as he stood up above all of the beaten up agents. _

_**~CP9 Car~**_

_"So what are our means of security just in case the Strawhats do anything stupid?" Kaku asked as he sat in his seat on the sea train._

_"Well, we have Marine Captain T-Bone in the fifth car, Wanze of CP7 in the fourth car, Nero in the third, us in the second car, and Nico Robin in the first car." Corgi said with little hesitation as he stood of front of all of the members of CP9._

_"Have you heard anything good about this new member of CP9, Kalifa?" Lucci asked as he glanced back at her as she sat in her own seat near Kaku. _

_"Indeed I have, he is supposed to known to be very profitable. Some even have called him a "superman" with his techniques and skills." Kalifa said as she adjusted her glasses._

_"Is that so? Well, we'll just have to see about that." Lucci said as he smirked lightly and Hattori cooed._

_"Basically, with all of the reinforcements we have there is no way any of them would even reach this car let alone get near Nico Robin." Kaku stated._

_"Of course they wouldn't, they'd die just trying. The least they could do is accept her kindness and move on while they have the chance." Kalifa said as she flipped her hair out of her face._

_Lucci hummed slightly once the room became silent, just as he did so Hattori perched himself on the spot next to where he had been sitting. Lucci slowly got up from his seat and walked to the door to the first car. Before he stepped out of the door he glanced back at everyone. "Please excuse me for a moment, I'm going to see how our guest is doing." Lucci said as he closed the door silently behind himself and walked into the first car. _

_"I don't want to seem like I'm assuming, but does anyone else notice Lucci's strange behavior when he is around Nico Robin?" Kaku asked with a slight frown. _

_"Yes, I was wondering about that myself. He's not his usually cold self when he's around her." Kalifa said as she adjusted her glasses._

_"You don't think that he's started to have feelings for her, do you?" Kaku asked them all._

_"It would be a rare sight to see Lucci have feelings for anything in that manner except for Hattori." Blueno said as he Hattori cooed at his statement and perched himself upon his left shoulder. _

_"That may be true, but something is really bothering me about his actions with Nico Robin." Kaku said._

_"Well it would be best if we all just kept our eyes open for the time being just in case we are wrong. The last thing we need to do is start a ruckus with him about something as simple as that." Kalifa said flatly. _

_"Understood." They all said as they left the matter alone._

_**~Lucci &amp; Robin~**_

_"How are you doing, Nico Robin?" Lucci asked her as he took a seat in front of her._

_"I'm doing just fine, and you?" Robin asked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. _

_"You should know the answer to that question." Lucci told her with a small smile._

_"Do I know the answer to that question? Let's see you could happy because you have practically succeeded in your mission, or you could be unhappy because you keep lying to yourself and everyone else around you." Robin said coldly as she hung her head low and fought not to look at him in the eye._

_"You still think I regret putting my duty before __you__?" Lucci asked with a raised eyebrow._

_"No, I __know__ you regret putting your duty before me. What other reason do you have for asking such a question at a time like this?" Robin asked as she finally met his gaze with eyes that could turn the world to ice in an instant._

_"Amusement." Lucci said flatly._

_"You'll never admit to the things you want most on your own, but I find it funny how you try to make others force your own wants upon you as if you won't give in to them. Your pride is the very reason why I will always be ten steps ahead of you whether I die at Enies Lobby or I die living up to my wildest dreams." Robin said as she looked out of the window._

_Lucci quickly stood up from the seat in front of Robin and began to walk to the door when he stopped. "This has nothing with my pride. If I wanted you to be with me that badly I would've never let you go the first night I held you in my arms." Lucci said then he walked back to the second car without another word._

_"You didn't let me go remember, you watched me from the very moment I left until the next morning when I woke up." Robin said as she remembered seeing Lucci for the first time in his full leopard form as he followed her and Nami to their hotel. He had watched her all through the night until the morning sun rose in the sky. "You really are a bad liar." Robin said as a single tear rolled down her cheek._

_**I am finally finished with this chapter, it took so much just to get this done. I've been slumped over my laptop for so long that my spine feels like it's made out of rusted metal. On to the next chapter! XD **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_Chapter 12: Franky And Usopp_

_"Did you just hear something?" Usopp asks Franky as he swore he heard something from the car behind the one they were in._

_"Nope, I didn't hear a thing." Franky said as he pulled against the chains that held him in his place._

_Suddenly, Sanji walked through the door from the other car. He didn't' even notice Usopp and Franky as he spotted the Den Den Mushi's that were sitting on the desk on the other side of the car. _

_"Sanji! What the hell are you doing here?!" Usopp asked in shock as his eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_"Huh? Usopp why are you on this train, and what the hell is up with the chains?" Sanji asked as he studied Usopp with a raised eyebrow. _

_"You answer my question first!" Usopp said in irritation._

_"Do you know which car Robin is in?" Sanji asked him as he looked at the Den Den Mushi. _

_"Uh, I think she's in the first one, but I'm not sure." Usopp said._

_"I knew I heard you talking to someone." Franky said._

_"Who's he?" Sanji and Franky asked in unison._

_"This is Sanji, the cook I was telling you about." Usopp said._

_"Oh, so he's the perverted cook from the Strawhats crew?" Franky asked._

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PERVERTED, PANTY MAN?!" Sanji asked in rage as he puffed out clouds of cigarette smoke. _

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PANTY MAN?!" Franky asked as a vein throbbed on his temple._

_"Then answer my damn question and tell me who you are then." Sanji said as he glared down at Franky._

_"I'm the ship dismantler, Franky." Franky said with pride. _

_Sanji quickly kicked him in the face, making him fall back onto his back with Sanji's shoe print imprinted on his face. "You bastard, so you were the one who beat up Usopp?! He may not mean that much to me now, but back then he was still in the crew! I ought to hang you by your trunks and use you as Sea King bait!" Sanji yelled as he swung his foot back and forth, ready to kick Franky again. _

_"Wait, wait, wait, he's actually a good guy. Please don't beat him up, we already fixed that problem some time ago." Usopp said as he slithered between the two of them. _

_"You've got some nerve doing that to me, if I wasn't tied up I'd kick your ass right now!" Franky yelled as he sat upright again. _

_"You really need to stop saying that." Usopp said giving Franky a look of boredom._

"Anyway, we need help getting out of these chains. Can you help us, pretty please?" Franky said as he tried to pry his arms free.

"You can get yourself out." Sanji said as he continued to glare at him.

"What? I said pretty please, the least you could do is help us out." Franky said.

"Don't want to." Sanji said as he picked his nose.

"Why you? I take back what I said, there's no way I'm gonna kiss your ass just for you to help me!" Franky yelled.

"Stop fighting over everything before they catch us!" Usopp yelled.

"That means you need to shut up too, idiot!" Franky yelled.

"Don't order me around!" Sanji yelled back.

"KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!" Usopp yelled over both of them.

**~The Next Car~**

"Um, Captain T-Bone shouldn't we check that out?" The marine solider asked.

"Nope." T-Bone said flatly as he paid the noise no mind while everyone in the car gave him odd looks.

"If you say so, sir." The solider said as he sat back in his seat hesitantly.

**~Sanji, Franky, and Usopp~**

"Are you both happy now?" Sanji asked Usopp and Franky as he finally released them from their chains. Now they all were sitting on top of the next car to the one Usopp and Franky were kept in.

Sanji quickly set the Den Den Mushi on the roof and dialed Nami's number. It didn't take long for Sanji to let Nami know of their current situation and for him to be told of what Robin was really trying to do. Usopp and Franky gave Sanji odd looks as he slowly put down the Den Den Mushi's receiver with his head hung low. In that same pace Sanji placed a cigarette in between his lips and lit it with his lighter.

"I'll kill those bastards for boxing Robin in a corner like that." Sanji said as his anger showed clearly on his face.

"Count me in, I hate to see her give up just about as much as you guys do. I've never liked bastards like them." Franky said as he remembered a certain lilac haired man from his past.

"What will you do, Usopp?" Sanji asked Usopp as he looked down at his hands.

"I'll pass." Usopp said flatly.

"What?" Franky asked while looking at him in shock.

"I'm not a part of the crew anymore remember. There is no need for me to be with you guys anymore." Usopp said as he looked down sadly and stood up to leave.

"Come on Franky, he can figure is own way out of all of this mess." Sanji said as he stood up and began to walk away, until Franky tapped him lightly on his arm.

"What is it?" Sanji asked Franky as he looked back at what he was pointing at.

There stood Usopp in wearing a mask over his face and a red cap over his shoulders. Sanji looked at him tentatively before asking. "I thought you said that you weren't gonna help us save Robin, Usopp?" To which Usopp replied while striking a pose "I am not Usopp, I am known as Sogeking."

"Sogeking huh?" Sanji asked with a small smirk.

"Yes, Usopp has asked me to aid you in saving your friend. He did not want to abandon you fully, so he sent me in his stead." Usopp, now as Sogeking said.

"It's nice to know that he cares so much." Sanji said as he turned around and walked off leaving an utterly confused Franky behind to gawk at Usopp's poor excuse of a disguise.

"_All according to plan. He doesn't even know that it's me! Hehehehe!_" Usopp thought to himself as he followed Sanji and Franky in his disguise.

_**Usopp really is a mess on two legs. I always love experimenting crazy ideas with his character, which is what I'm going to do in the next chapter. Actually, from the next chapter and on I might just mix a lot of things up. It all depends on my mood XD. I hope you all like this chapter and please review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Story: Love And War**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: LucciXRobin**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**Here is chapter 13! I hope you all like it and please review. **_

Chapter 13: Bye Bye Bones

"So what's the plan?" Franky asked.

"We just need to get rid of all of the others cars on the train. Once we find Robin we'll head back with her." Sanji said with a smirk.

"Sounds simple enough, but how are we gonna get rid of all of the other cars with government agents and marines in them?" Franky asked.

"We detach them one by one." Sanji said.

"Sounds good, let's do it." Sogeking (Usopp) said as they all nodded in agreement and detached the last two cars.

"Two down, four more to go." Sanji said with a grin as they scattered about on the fourth car.

"Alright, when I say go I want you all to knock twice on the side you're on. Remember to do it one at a time, then we'll all open the door in the back." Sanji said as they all prepared to count down.

"One." Franky said.

"Two." Sogeking (Usopp) said.

"Three." Sanji said.

"GO!" They all said in unison.

First Sanji knocked on the front of the car, second Sogeking knocked on the left side of the car, and third Franky knocked on the right side of the car. Then they all jumped down to the back of the train car and opened the back door. They all gave the marines the stink eye and licked their tongues at them before closing the door back then quickly running to the next train car. Marine Captain T-Bone felt a large vein on his forehead throb wildly as he lost his cool, in one swift move he cut a large hole through the back door to see that they were no longer there.

"Hey!" Sogeking (Usopp) yelled to get the marines attention.

T-Bone quickly opened the front door to see that they had been detached from the other train cars. Sanji, Franky, and Sogeking were all waving at them as they grinned mischievously.

"We've been detached from the other cars!" One marine yelled as he began to panic.

"Calm down solider. They won't get away so easily." T-Bone said with pure determination in his eyes.

Sanji chuckled as he saw the car slow down to a halt on the tracks. Sanji then split everyone up get rid of the remaining cars as quickly as they could. Franky took the next car and Usopp went to find out which car Robin was in.

**~Robin~**

"It shouldn't be too long now." Robin said to herself as she held her head down, a few stray tears falling down her cheeks as she felt another sharp pain go through her heart until she heard a soft knock on her window.

Robin turned her head slowly to see Usopp outside of the window smiling brightly at her. She quickly opened the window once she had gotten over her shock.

"Usopp, what are you doing here? You'll get killed if they found out that you're here. Robin said with horror written all over her face.

"We all came to save you, Robin. Did you really think that we'd let you leave like that?" Sogeking (Usopp) asked while giving her a confused look.

"I thought I told you all that I didn't want to be saved. You all wasted your time coming here to save me because I'm not going anywhere." Robin said in a harsh whisper.

"Someone's coming." Robin said as she panicked.

Usopp quickly sat under her as she sat on his lap and covered him with her cloak. The door to her car quietly opened as Corgi walked inside and walked to her to see what was going on.

"Is there something wrong, Nico Robin? I could've swore that I heard you talking to yourself. Have you finally lost it?" Corgi asked as he stood in front of her.

"There's no one here but me. You must be hearing things, the train is making a lot of noise too." Robin said while giving him a blank expression as Usopp made crazy motions with his hands.

"I guess so, then continue as you were." Corgi said hesitantly as he slowly walked back to the door.

"_Something seems a bit off here. I can't tell what it is, but something doesn't seem right with this situation_." Corgi thought as he tried to search for anything that could give him a clue.

As soon as Corgi reached the door, he heard someone sneeze. He quickly turned his head to look back at Robin as he notices that it sounds like a man. Although, before he can do anything else he is hit by one of Sogeking's Gunpowder Stars at point blank rage. Thus, knocking him unconscious as Robin heard the sounds of a commotion going on in the next car. Robin swiftly got up from her seat and walked to the door to see what was going on, just as her hand reached out for the knob she felt Usopp pulling on her arm. Unfortunately, he was unable to stop her from opening the door and stepping in the next car.

"Robin-chan! Are you alright? You don't have to worry we're here to take you back." Sanji said as he gave her bright smile even with all of the bruises he had.

"It seems that you all didn't hear me quite clearly the first time. I don't need to be saved and I don't want to be saved. I chose this because it was I wanted to do, not because I had no other choice. You came all of this way for nothing." Robin said in monotonous tone.

"What are saying? You can't be serious?" Sanji asked her in disbelief.

"I'm very serious." Robin said as she practically threw Usopp over to where Sanji and Franky were standing. Lucci laughed menacingly as he was amused by their idiocy.

"Did you really think that you should come here and just take her back? She had already told you once that she didn't need or want your help. What's so hard about honoring her last wish?" Lucci asked as he grinned.

"I don't want to hear anything coming from that trash mouth of yours." Sanji growled as he kicked his foot at him, not at all fazed that Lucci had managed to catch it in his hand.

"Stop it, you all need to leave. I've already told you what I wanted to do." Robin said.

"Franky-kun! Detach the last car!" Sogeking (Usopp) called as he pointed to him dramatically.

"Why?" Franky asked.

"To get away." Sogeking said as he dug his hand in satchel and threw a smoke bomb.

As Franky and Sanji ran to the last car, Sogeking quickly grabbed Robin in his arms and sprinted to the car as it detached from the first two.

"We did it, now we can take you back!" Sogeking (Usopp) yelled with glee as he danced around the car with Franky.

"What are you all doing, you have to take me back right now!" Robin yelled in terror as she kept looking back at CP9's car.

"You can drop the act now, Robin. There is no need for you to continue with their game anymore." Sogeking (Usopp) said as he walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"This is not an act or a game, I'm being very serious! Take me back this instant!" Robin yelled as she slapped his hand away and stepped back from him.

"What gonna change if you don't go with them?!" Franky asked in irritation.

"This is the choice I made for myself. I didn't want any of you getting in my way so I didn't tell you about it, but in the end you still managed to get in my way." Robin said as she scowled at them.

"Just what did they do to you Robin-chan?" Sanji asked as he walked up to her slowly.

Suddenly, the car jolted forward roughly as it was caught by something. Sogeking quickly ran to the window to see that Kalifa has caught their car with her whips and they are being pulled back by Blueno.

"I had been saving this up for a time when I thought we would need to use it most, I think that time is now." Sogeking (Usopp) said as he quickly grabbed a special ball from his satchel and loaded it in his slingshot.

"Fire Bird Star!" Sogeking (Usopp) yelled as he shot the ball into CP9's car. In the instant it hit Blueno, Kalifa's whips released the car and Franky used his Coup de Vent to send them flying down the tracks.

"The chief is not gonna like this." Kaku said as he coughed from the smoke inside of the car.

_**I have finally gotten to the part in my story where I can mix up a few things. Phew! That was exhausting, but now the fun begins. From the next chapter to the last chapter of this story I will be following my own plot. I hope you all liked this chapter and please review. **_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Story: Love And War_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Anime: One Piece_**

**_Pairing: LucciXRobin_**

**_Author: ILoveBeingLyric_**

Chapter 14: The Failed Mission

"You what?!" Spandam shrieked as he looked at the four members of his team in disbelief.

"It seems like you have finally lost you touch, Lucci. You failing on a mission is about as bad as when Hattori starts molting." Jyabura said as he laughed himself into an oblivion.

"Shut up!" Spandam yelled as he silenced Jyabura. "I want you all to get you acts together and catch that woman and bring her here. You have only 24 hours, get moving." Spandam stated sternly as he knocked over his cup of coffee and burned his legs.

Lucci held his head down slightly as he slowly treaded down the halls to his room. Deep inside, he was on the verge of turning the whole base upside down from all of his pent up anger. The very last thought that came to his mind once he had closed his door to his room was the first night he had spent with Robin. He remembered how happy she was with her friends and how she had always smiled at him even though he knew he had not deserved to even see such a beautiful smile. After the current events, he had not seen that same smile, not even when he friends had done everything in their power to take her back.

Somehow Lucci had felt a small twinge of pain surge through his heart as he remembered how she had looked at him as they spoke on the Sea Train. Even though she had tried to hide it, she was hurting. Lucci quickly shook those emotions from his mind and regained his usually stoic personality and poured himself a glass of wine.

"_I must be losing my mind to let my emotions get to me. That's fine, tomorrow all of this will be over. I'll get rid of those Straw Hats and I'll complete my mission_." Lucci thought as he decided to take a nice shower after his drink.

**~Robin &amp; The Others~**

"Robin, you're back. You have a lot of explaining to do!" Luffy said as they helped everyone onto the Franky Family's ship after they managed to stop the Rocket Man.

"Why?" Robin whispered as hot tears streamed down her face.

"Listen to me, Robin. When I asked you to become my nakama I didn't say it just to hear myself talk. You're my friend and I'll protect you even when you can't protect yourself, there's no way I'm about to let someone kill you. None of us would let that happen to you!" Luffy yelled as he looked at Robin in the eyes.

"Not even you, Usopp?" Robin asked with a sad smile as she stopped Usopp from sneaking away.

"Of course not, I'd rather die than not help any of my nakama, even if I'm not with you anymore. What kind of friend would I be to let any of you get hurt just because of my own problems with Luffy?" Usopp asked as he took off his mask and held a serious face.

"Usopp, what are you doing here?" Luffy asked with a small glare.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be going my own way once we reach Water 7 with or without Merry by side. You can wipe that glare off of your face." Usopp said as he put his mask back on his face and began to walk away.

"Merry?" Luffy asked in confusion.

"The bastard Kaku released your old ship out into Aqua Laguna. Your friend tried his hardest to keep that ship safe in my old workhouse, but there was nothing that he could really do." Franky said as he balled his hands in fists.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Luffy said as he held his head down.

"I don't want your sorry." Usopp said coldly.

"Dos Fleur, Pound!" Robin said as two pair of hands that were balled up in fists sprouted over Usopp and Luffy's head then whacked them once without hesitation.

**_(A/N: Yes, I did just make a new move for Robin. I had seen her use it on a robot replica of Kuma but I honestly forgot what it was called and I was too lazy to look for it lol.)_**

"Stop that this instant! I won't continue to watch you two argue like idiots about something that's so simple. Both of you will apologies to each other because you're both to blame for this." Robin chided as she glared at them both then she gave Zoro a solid look as soon as he tried to intervene.

"Robin looks scary." Chopper whimpered as he cowered being Sanji's leg.

"Got that right, even the stupid swordsman knows to back off." Sanji said as he snickered at Zoro.

"I'm sorry." Luffy and Usopp said in unison as they finally let go of their pride and put past their differences.

"And I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have done what I did, I should've just told you all the truth of what was going on. I couldn't bring myself to do it because I didn't want any of you to get hurt because of me. I regret my choices, but I hope you all will forgive me." Robin mumbled as she sighed deeply.

"Of course we forgive you, Robin." Nami said with a big smile as Chopper came over to her and hugged Robin.

"Welcome back, Robin-chan. You too, long nose." Sanji said as he smiled warmly at Robin and punched Usopp in the arm.

"So what are we gonna do about them?" Zoro asked as he motioned his head in the same direction as Enies Lobby.

"When they come back we'll just have to kick their asses." Luffy said as he grinned mischievously.

"Understood!" They all said in unison as the Franky Family sobbed at their happy reunion.

"I'm so happy for you guys, dammit why won't I stop crying?!" Franky sobbed as he vigorously whipped his tears away.

"Aniki!" The rest of the Franky Family yelled as they cried with Franky.

"You guys are too damn big to be whining like that." Sanji said with a blank expression.

"For the first time in my life I actually agree with you, Curly Cook." Zoro said as he plugged his ears.

"Why thank you, Marimo head." Sanji said with a small smile.

"I think the end is near, they're bonding." Usopp said as he looked at the two with wide eyes.

"Did you manage to hit them over the head too?" Nami asked Robin.

Robin only could giggle at the current situation, knowing that Sanji and Zoro's good nature towards each other will vanish in only a few minutes.

"After so many crazy events, I'm pretty sure everyone is hungry. Hey Franky, what do you guys have in your kitchen?" Sanji asked as he called out to the sobbing blue haired cyborg.

"Someone take him to the kitchen, you can cook whatever you want." Franky said as he continued to wipe his eyes.

**_I had honestly made a promise to myself that I'd try to write longer chapters to shorten my stories a bit, but no matter how much I motivate myself to do it, it never happens. I hope you all like this chapter and please review. _**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Story: Love And War_**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Anime: One Piece_**

**_Pairing: LucciXRobin_**

**_Author: ILoveBeingLyric_**

Chapter 15: Lucci's Inner Turmoil

Kalifa, Jyabura, Fukuro, Blueno, Kumadori, and Kaku sat in a separate room with no sound coming from anyone of them about what had happened.

"So no one has the courage to go check on him?" Kalifa asked as she finally broke the silence.

"I could go if you want me to chapapa." Fukuro volunteered as he unzipped his mouth.

"Anyone else?" Kalifa said as she knew the outcome of that situation.

"Why should we go see how he's doing? I'm sure that impudent brat is doing just fine." Jyabura stated as he relaxed in his chair.

Kalifa smacked him over his head as she left the room and everyone in it in complete silence. The sound of her heels resounded against the empty halls as she headed to the leopard Zoan users room. As soon as she reached the door, Kalifa knocked softly until she heard a muffled "come in" from the other side.

"What is it?" Lucci asked softly as he slightly slurred on his words.

"I came to check on you, just to see if you were alright." Kalifa said flatly as soon as the door shut close.

"You're actually worried about me? You should be, I think I'm finally losing my mind." Lucci said as he sat in the shadows of his room, the only thing you could see in the darkness was his gold eyes.

"You really did fall for her, didn't you?" Kalifa asked with a slight frown.

When she got no reply out of him she walked slowly over to him and placed her hand on his. Lucci looked up to her and finally let someone see just how much he was suffering from battling his conscious.

"What will you do?" Kalifa asked as she sat across from him.

"I'm going to give it all up, I can't keep doing this forever." Lucci said as he gave her a serious look.

"Then you better get started first thing in the morning." Kalifa said with a small smile as she stood up from the chair and walked out of the room.

"Smart-ass." Lucci scoffed as he smirked.

"How is the cat bastard doing?" Jyabura asked with a grin.

"Fine, as always. Although, the Straw Hats will be in for a real surprise tomorrow." Kalifa stated as she headed to her own room for the night.

"She seems strangely happy about something." Jyabura said with a scowl.

"I think I have an idea why." Kaku said as he headed to own room as well, with the others not too far behind him.

"What the hell do you guys know that I don't?" Jyabura asked as he followed them closely.

"Just be prepare for a bloodbath the next morning." Blueno drawled as he rolled his eyes.

"Bloodbath?" Jyabura asked in confusion.

**~Water 7~**

Everyone on Water 7 cheered loudly as they partied the day away. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper danced and made crazy faces. Sanji and Zoro had a few laughs together as Nami and Robin looked on at everyone with warm smiles on their faces. Basically, the day was going great and everyone had a part in the fun. As soon as the night sky casted a dark shadow over Water 7 everyone headed to their homes and called it a night. That night the Straw Hats Pirates stayed at one of the Galley-La Companies lodges.

**(A/N: I don't know what they were called so I just made up something.)**

"What are you so happy about?" Robin asked Nami as she walked into their room.

"I'm just happy that you're back. You really gave us all a scare when you left like that." Nami said as she frowned at Robin momentarily.

"I'm sorry." Robin said as she lowered her head and frowned.

"I didn't say it so you could sulk, I said it to warn you that if you pull another stunt like that I'm going to kick your butt." Nami said with a small smile as she got up from her bed and gave Robin a hug.

"Then I better make sure that I'm on my best behavior." Robin said as she hugged Nami back and smiled.

"So, what's going to happen now? I'm pretty sure that the World Government isn't just going to give up on catching you." Nami said as she sat back on her bed and Robin sat on her own.

"I don't know, I would say that we may be alright for a while, but I'm not sure." Robin said as she thought.

"What about him?" Nami asked hesitantly.

"I don't think he's going to do anything. He may come back to capture me, I doubt that he'd come back for anything else. After all, he was faking it the whole time." Robin said as she laid back on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"I think you're wrong. I think he'll definitely come back, but not to capture you." Nami said with a small smile.

"Honestly, I hope you're right." Robin said as a tear rolled down her face and onto her pillow.

Nami swiftly stuck out her hand to Robin, urging her to grab it. Robin smiled brightly for the first time in days as she held her friends hand.

"Now enough with all of the tears, goodnight." Nami said as she made herself comfortable and Robin did the same as they let sleep take over them.

**~A Few Days Later~**

"Hey, Straw Hat crew!" Franky yelled outside of their lodge.

"What's with all of the noise?" Luffy groaned as he scratched his head.

"Look what just came in the papers!" Franky yelled as he showed them the new bounties that were lined up on the ground.

"We got new bounties!" Luffy yelled as he tried to find his.

"300,000,000 beli!" Luffy yelled as he saw his new bounty.

"120,000,000 beli." Zoro stated with a smirk.

"80,000,000 beli." Robin said as she gave a small smile.

"Who the hell is that?" Sanji asked as he looked at the misshapen drawing that was supposed to be his face. Although, he did like the fact that his bounty went up to 77,000,000 beli, he was pissed at the person who drew his face.

"16,000,000 beli. That liar, he told me he was from a magazine company." Nami said with a frown.

"Pet? 50 beli?" Chopper asked as he gawked at the paper is disbelief.

"Even Aniki got a bounty." Mozu said as she pointed to Franky's 44,000,000 beli bounty.

Suddenly, a white pigeon flew onto the ground in front of all of them. It cooed softly as it placed a small stack of papers next to their bounties then perched itself on Robin's shoulder and handed her a letter. Robin grabbed the letter and looked over the writing as the pigeon flew off into the distance.

"IT'S THE MEMBERS OF CP9!" They all yelled as they looked at the bounties given to each member of the World Government assassins.

"Why do they all have bounties?" Luffy asked as he looked at their posters.

"Who's the letter from, Robin?" Nami asked as she waited for Robin to open it.

Robin quickly scanned over the letter then gasped when she saw who it was from and what it had attached to it at the bottom.

**~Letter~**

_All I want to say is that I'm sorry and I love you. No matter how long it takes for you to forgive me, I'll be waiting. _

_Sincerely, Lucci_

**~Letter~**

Robin slowly covered her mouth as she finally let her tears fall down her face. She held the letter closely to her chest as she tried to keep from making too much noise to startle her friends who were already panicking.

"Robin, what's wrong? What does it say?" Nami asked as she quickly ran to Robin as she sunk to the ground.

Robin slowly held the letter out to her and Nami quickly took it and scanned over it. As soon as her eyes caught a glimpse of the silver and gold diamond ring that was attached to it at the bottom she gave Robin a big hug.

"I don't get what's going on here?" Luffy asked as he scratched his head.

"I think I know." Sanji said with a look of distaste.

"That bastard, as a sign of his apology he left the World Government and turned himself into a wanted criminal." Zoro said as he looked as equally pissed as Sanji.

"What do you say, captain?" Robin asked Luffy as she showed him the ring that sat on her ring finger.

"I don't see why not, but if he ever hurts you I'll kick his ass." Luffy said with a bright smile.

"You can stop hiding now." Robin said as she looked at the small forest of trees that were behind their lodge.

"I would've propose to you up-front, but I didn't want to cause an uproar." Lucci said as he came out from the shadows to reveal his new look.

His once long hair had been cropped, he wore a navy blue and white button down shirt with dark blue dress pants, and black shoes.

"He really is whipped, he cut his hair." Sanji said as he did a double take at Lucci. He then shrugged his shoulders and lightly pushed Robin over to him.

"You have my blessings, but I agree with Luffy. If you do anything wrong we'll make you pay, got it?" Sanji asked while giving him a serious look.

"Got it." Lucci said as he smiled down at Robin.

"If your friends want a decent meal they better come and get some before Luffy eats it all." Sanji said as he headed back into the lodge with everyone else.

"Thank you." Lucci said. Sanji just smirked and waved at them.

"What made you change your mind?" Robin asked.

"The thought of losing you. I know this won't make up for all of the things I said and did, but at least let me prove that I can do better." Lucci said with a small frown.

"You're already proving it, I just hope that you don't stray away from it. You won't get a second chance." Robin said seriously.

"I don't need one because there's no way I'll let anything get in the way of me having you to myself. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life, you know that don't you?" Lucci asked Robin as he walked closer to her and look at her in the eyes.

"Do I?" Robin asked with a smile as he smiled brightly at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Lucci is acting very corny chapapa." Fukuro said as he snickered at a distance with the other members of CP9.

"Shut up, you idiot. He can hear you." Jyabura whispered harshly as he smacked him over the back of his head and zipped his mouth closed.

"You all heard the cook, hurry up and go eat." Lucci said in irritation. In an instant, all of them bolted to the lodge to escape his temper. Robin could only laugh at them as Lucci shook his head.

_**Well it seems like this is the end for this story. I hope you all liked it and please review and tell me what you all of thought of it. Unfortunately, I will not be making a sequel to this story, but I may make a few short stories about their lives afterwards. See you guys later and please feel free to check out my other stories. **_


End file.
